A problem concerned with today's power tools of this type is that the possible ways of positioning the jack and routing the cable in the vicinity of the tool are still limited. Accordingly, there is still a problem not only to obtain a comfortable handling of the tool but to get a well protected routing of the cable in different tool operating positions. This is a particular problem in multiple tool arrangements where two or more power tools are operated together.